Dodge's Love
by meaganl124
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Dodge's girlfriend was there. She saw his death, how Caesar got his revenge...Rachel only wishes it was a dream, that she'd never seen it...but it's not ever that easy. R&R!


"Dodge, I can't believe you stay here with these monkeys!" I told him, peering into one of the cages, where an angry gorilla stared back out at me. I felt some remorse, but not enough to actually feel bad.

"Get away from the cage Rachel." He warned, and I went over to him.

"I had some people in here yesterday, and one of the damn apes attacked one of 'em."

I gasped as he wrapped his arm around me and led me out.

"Dodge, you're so brave to put up with this. I can't believe you work for your dad in such conditions." He was the best boyfriend. He was so hot, he was wealthy…he was tough, and he didn't put up with any bullshit.

"Yeah, well, we better get out of here. This place sucks as it is." He led me out.

I came back the next day though to surprise him for lunch, but when I asked for him, the worker pointed me towards the arena where all the cages met, so the apes had a place to go out, and when I got up to a tower where other workers were, I saw them gaping in horror, and I was about to ask what, but I looked down and saw my boyfriend fighting one of the monkey's.

He kept trying to use his electrical stun baton, but the ape kept knocking him down, and finally grabbed it.

"Get your stinking paws off me, you damn dirty ape." Dodge spat, looking irrevocably disgusted.

The ape stood up tall and shouted "NO!"

I gasped, and covered my mouth with my hands, and the guard next to me with the gun looked just stunned.

Caesar, as the guard stated the ape's name, then took the baton, and knocked Dodge out with it.

I screamed then, and put one leg over the wooden balcony, and then the other, and jumped down into the pit.

I sprinted over to Dodge, my dark brown hair flowing in the wind I made, and covered him with my own body and looked up to Caesar, my gray eyes filled with tears.

He looked almost with pity at me, and I thought he may hurt me, but he just turned on his primates and rallied them, then turned back to Dodge and me, and knocked me out as well.

I woke up with all the cages empty, and Dodge and I were in one.

Dodge was stirring and I crawled over to him, and comforted him while he groaned. His eyes flickered and I smiled weakly. "My strong, handsome prince."

"Did that ape touch you? What happened?" he asked at once.

"We're in the cage. We're the animals now. The apes are-"

There was a ton of monkey sounds just outside the cage, and Dodge understood.

He turned to me, and pulled out his keys. He got up to unlock the door from the inside, and then he came back over to me.

"We're going to be fine Rachel. A bunch of stupid apes aren't going to hurt us. We'll show them. But I don't want them hurting you, they're dangerous. Promise me you'll stay here, in this cage, no matter what."

"But Dodge-"

"Promise. I need you to stay here safe."

"Dodge Landon, you're lucky you're cute." I huffed and he kissed me hard on the mouth.

"For luck." He said and I agreed. He winked as he got up and opened the cage door. "Remember, stay there."

"I love you." I whispered. He smirked. "I know." I rolled my eyes; his way of saying he loved me too. And he closed the door, but didn't lock it up again. He found his stun baton and wired it up, ready to skin each of the primates for being so stupid and being out of their cages.

I had a bad feeling about this. Caesar, the ape's leader pulled out a fire hose, and just as Dodge went in for the strike, Caesar let it rip, and I screamed from the cage. The electricity and the water didn't mix, and Dodge fell to the ground, instantly dead.

I shook the cage in my hysteria, then remembered I wasn't trapped a few feet from him, so I stumbled up, and ran out to Dodge. I turned him over and his face was messed up, his pulse gone…he was truly gone.

"Dodge! Dodge!" I yelled, but he wasn't coming back. I thought the ape would kill me too, but he left me alone, and simply left, his followers behind him.

I was left there to cry over my boyfriend. The next morning, when Dodge's father watched the security tapes, I was there to say what had happened as I was the only human living witness, and it was just as bad seeing it the second time.

Dodge was snarling one minute, the next he was dead, and you could hear me screaming his name from the cage. It was heartbreaking, and I could see that in Mr. Landon's face. I viewed him like a father, and now, the person connecting us was dead.

Of course the damn ape ruined everything.

After the battle at the Golden Gate Bridge, I had a dream in which Dodge hadn't died like he did, he'd been knocked unconscious again, and shoved back in the cage with me. We escaped, and when we arrived to help with the battle at the bridge, the giant gorilla threw him over the bridge to his death.

I decided I hated that monkey, and I'd get revenge someday…if he didn't kill me first.

...

I've wanted to write this one-shot for a long time, ever since I saw the movie. I finally got around to it, but I couldn't remember much of the details, so this is what I've got.

REVIEW!


End file.
